Digital video cameras can offer many conveniences over conventional analog video cameras. However, some of the benefits they confer, such as the ability to view, store, and share videos, are often limited to those having a minimum level of expertise in using digital video cameras and personal computer systems. Realizing such benefits may also require complex procedures that not all users may be willing or able to perform.
In addition to the digital video camera itself, the use of a digital video camera often requires tapes, data connector cables, and additional software. Each of these additional items adds complexity to the process for capturing digital video, downloading digital video to a computer, and sharing digital videos with others. In some cases, a data cable must be available before digital video can be downloaded from the digital video camera. In other instances, special software must be installed in a personal computer from a compact disc (CD) or digital video disc (DVD) before digital video can be downloaded from the digital video camera.
Thus, users who wish to capture, store, and share digital videos can benefit from a digital video camera that incorporates components required to accomplish these tasks into a single portable unit. Such a simplification can lead to both ease of use for the end-user and a reduction of manufacturing costs for the manufacturer.